Sweet Dreams
by Duo-The God of Death666
Summary: Errrm....... Hints of yaoi! Violence! Mwahahahahahahahahahahaaaaa! Rated R simply because of violence and swear words! A tyrant of darkness needs a heart to prey upon, he has found the perfect one!
1. Homesick

Well! Hi peeps! I'm back with vengeance! I must make a fanfiction so  
good that it can beat Dragongirl14's! Mwahahahahahahahaha!!!!!! By the way, to all who know about the gerbil vs. chicken war, the gerbils  
will rule and dominate!!!!!!!!!!!! I can assure you!!!!!!  
Anyway, here is the 1st chapter, hope you like it! Also, all Gundam  
characters belong to their respectable owners. Please don't sue me! I'm  
innocent I tell you, INNOCENT! *Ahem* Anyways, please R/R! ^_^ By the way, on all my chapters, if i put "Title-Author", it's told by the author, if i put "Title-Trowa", it's told from Trowa's perspective and  
so on. Blah di blah! That's enough of me talking! Let's get on with the  
story!!!  
  
-~*~-  
  
Homesick-Author  
  
"Perfect, finally I can get my way..." A sinister voice sounded in the darkness, this is what pure evil sounded like. A voice of destructive need. A voice of demonic plans. A voice of a man no one would want to get in the way of...  
~*~  
  
"Hey Quatre! Come help me move this table would ya?!"  
"Yeah sure! Hold on!" a boy replied, his blond fringe hanging in front of his eyes. He was playing a flute, a sad tune drifting through the air. "I'm coming!"  
Quatre ran towards a boy who was struggling to lift a metal table by himself.  
"Trowa! Don't be so stupid! You can't lift it by yourself!"  
"I know!" the brown haired boy replied, he seemed very tired, dark bags underneath his eyes.  
"Hey guys! How ya doing?" A young boy yawned, a messy arrangement of dark brown hair positioned on his head.  
"Heero! What time do you call this?! 2 'o' clock!" Trowa growled, a menacing look present on his face. "Heheh! Sorry guys, I was just too tired! I'll help now!" Heero chuckled, now bounding forward to lift a statue. He slipped, it all went in slow motion, Heero crashed into the statue, the statue fell, smashing into a book case which fell into a wardrobe which hurtled into a glass display cabinet full of crystal ornaments. Crash!  
"Oh my God!" Trowa gasped. Looking at the extremely worried expression on Trowa's face, Heero gulped, they were Quatre's favourite figures, and he broke them, every single one of them, they lay in a heap of broken wood and glass, destroyed, gone, forever.  
"Oh my God! I am so sor-" Heero stopped, and Quatre interrupted.  
"No worry Heero! It really doesn't matter!" To Trowa and Heero's surprise, Quatre had a broad smile on his face, as though not affected by this terrible accident. He always looked on the bright side of things, never saddened one bit, which was probably the reason Trowa chose Quatre to be his boyfriend. They always seemed to be the perfect couple, always smiling with each other, always there, little did they know, that this bond would soon be shattered, an event that would turn their lives upside down. Never would they be the same again...  
  
Homesick-Trowa  
  
I've always felt I'm really lucky to have Quatre in my life; he's so sweet, innocent and charming! I just wouldn't know what to do if I lost him.  
"Finally!" I gasped, wiping the beads of sweat off my forehead, it was hard work, but we had finally moved into our new home. We all decided to live together, after Wufei was murdered while he was on his own, we decided to stick together, for safe measures! If that assassin tried it again, we would kill him, we have got relatively strong now! Heero and I can use black magic and a bit of white while Quatre is a fully qualified white mage.  
This house was just perfect for us to practise our magical skills, as it was in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by dense forest, no one for miles. It is so peaceful here, no irritating neighbours, no dogs messing up your lawn and no noise of traffic. The only sound you'll hear here is the gentle swishing of the trees, the cheerful chirps of many different birds and, of course, Quatre's soothing flute playing.  
  
Homesick-Author  
  
Finally, they could relax in their peaceful abode, no more people trying to kill them, no more demons trying to tear them limb from limb and best of all (for Heero!), no more Relena! In Heero's opinion, she was the most annoying person he had ever met in his entire life, all she ever did was glomp him, or try to kiss him or, even worse, try to talk to him!  
Suddenly, the doorbell rang making them all jump. Who the hell could it be? Quatre strolled over to the door, opening it wearily.  
  
Homesick-Quatre  
  
Standing on the doorstep stood a boy (quite a cute one!) with a long braid swaying in the breeze, a lost expression on his face.  
"I'm lost," he sobbed, his eyes filling with salty tears. This amazed me, how could a grown lad like him be lost? The forest wasn't that hard to get out of, or so I thought.  
"I think you better come in, we need you to explain where you've came from for us to help you" I said soothingly.  
"O-ok" he cried. He staggered into the house, an evident limp in his steps. I closed the door behind him. This was all very odd I thought to myself.  
  
~-*-~  
  
Sooooooooo, what do you all think? Believe me! It will get better soon! Just trust me! Don't give up interest just yet! Please don't forget to R/R! I might have a special guest next week! 


	2. Kidnapping

Phizz: Hello peeps! I'm back! I've got a "special" guest to introduce to you. It's the one and only Loz! (Dragongirl14)  
  
Loz: Hi... I dunno why I'm here.... I just am. Go read my story! Forget his!  
  
Phizz: *whacks Loz round head with bat* I'm sorry about this but she seems to be unconscious! Oh well! She was trying to advertise her story anyways! Who cares about her?! Mwahahahahaha! Anyways... Please carry on reading! I think this story is going to be veeeeeeeeeeeery long! *Crazy laugh* R/R peeps! ^_^  
  
-~*~-  
  
Chapter 2-Kidnapping-Quatre  
  
"It's such a lovely day!" I thought to myself as bright sun shone on my face. The sky was a brilliant blue. Suddenly, I heard a voice say "Hey! What do you think you're doing here? This is my home, mine, and nobody else's! You shouldn't have come here, EVER!" It was Duo, (The boy who stumbled into our house last night). His face had changed, a somewhat evil expression showed on his face. What was his problem? But, I couldn't say that, it's too, rude. I'm not like that, no! I'm always kind, never rude to a single person. So, calmly I said, "Excuse me Duo, but don't you think that's a bit harsh?" "I don't think so, it's appropriate!" he spat back. The anger was raging inside me; just who did he think he was?! Whoops! I must have said that out loud as he screamed at me, "DO NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO I AM?!" Grrrrrr.......... I had had enough! "Excuse me! You're no one of any importance in my eyes! You're just a wanderer who sought our help just because you got lost in the forest! It's a very good job we're shooing you off today!" I turned on my heel sharply, trying to avoid his eyes. Just who did he think he was? Talking to me like that! I mean, it wasn't even his house! A sharp Thundaga spell would sort him out soon enough! I can tell you! I would just love to see the look on his face if shocked him with a spell. Magic is illegal after all! I'm only a fully qualified mage because I took my tests under discretion.  
  
Kidnapping-Duo  
  
Those words he said to me really hurt. I mean, I was only trying to rile him because he seemed to have too pure a heart. But he is a prime example; no one has a pure heart. Darkness exists in all hearts, slowly consuming it until all become conquered by darkness. Darkness is the thing that builds life. No one can escape from it. Soon, people will have to live with it because soon, it will rule them. But this Quatre, he is in my way...  
  
Kidnapping-Trowa  
  
"This Duo is a weird character, doncha think?" I asked Heero. "Heero? HEERO!" "Uh? Oh! Yeah I totally agree!" In my opinion, Heero was acting very strangely lately. Suddenly, Duo burst through the door.  
  
Kidnapping-Duo  
  
I burst through the door startling that Heero and Trowa. I slammed what I came to give them down on the table.  
  
Kidnapping-Heero  
  
"What's this?" I asked Duo, staring at him with a blank expression. "Ha! Some good friend you were! Don't you remember him?" He screamed back banging his fist on the table we were sitting at. I examined what was on the table, strands of long, shiny black hair.  
  
Kidnapping-Duo  
  
Just as I predicted, they didn't even remember him. Ha! Yes! They're minds were slowly being infected by darkness. My power had worked; soon, they will be bowing at my very feet. Their existence annoys me beyond belief but, they will become of use for my plan. I stormed out of the house, leaving much confusion behind me. My plan was actually working! Now for that Quatre...  
  
Kidnapping-Author  
  
"It's 11'o'clock at night for heavens sake! Something's wrong!" Trowa shouted. "Okay! We'll go and find him! Just don't worry! I bet he's fine!"  
  
Kidnapping-Quatre  
  
"Uh? Where am I?" I groaned. There was nothing but pitch black all around me. It sounded like i was in, a car! Oh my God! I was in the boot of a car! My head hurt a lot, like I had been hit round the head with something... My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a sinister voice say, "Having a nice ride?" The voice made me shiver; never had I heard such a cold, evil voice. I wanted to see Trowa...  
  
Kidnapping-Heero  
  
I was freezing; we had been searching for Quatre for ages. So, Trowa and me decided to head back to the house, in case he was waiting for us there. I stopped in my tracks; I found a vital clue that could lead us to Quatre, freshly made car tracks. "Trowa! Come and look at this!" "What?!" "Look! Freshly made car tracks!" I raced over to the garage and lifted the door up. No car inside, nothing, just empty. No Quatre, no car, no DUO! "It's Duo! He's took the car! He's kidnapped Quatre! And that hair! It's Wufei's! He murdered Wufei! Now he's after us! He's going to kill Quatre! What the hell are we going to do?!" "Nothing" he replied, he burst into tears, "We can't do anything! We're powerless! Quatre might be dead already! He might just be disposing his body as we speak!" "Don't you dare say that!" I growled. I've never liked people looking on the negative side of things, although, the chances that Quatre was going to live were very low. I gave Trowa a comforting hug. There we were, powerless, sitting under a bright white moon.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Phizz: Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! You like it? I do! Hehe! Some real violence coming soon! Probably a lot of swearing too! Oh well! To hell with you all who take offence by these! Please review! Thanks peeps! This is Phizz signing out! O.o me crazy! Be afraid, be very afraid!  
  
Loz: *Still unconscious on floor* ...  
  
^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^ 


End file.
